


Black And Gold

by AceOnIce



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom Lydia Branwell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls in Love, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, Shibari, Sub Isabelle Lightwood, girls loving girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: After Isabelle has a rough night, Lydia comforts her with ropes and soft touches.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Black And Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 7  
> For the Whumptober Prompt:  
> I’ve Got You  
> Support/ Carrying/ Enemy to Caretaker

Isabelle steps into Lydia’s room at half past ten pm, almost shaking with how tense her body is. She’s still dressed in her gear and Lydia knows she’s just returned from a mission with Jace and Alec. It was supposed to be a simple mission, something fast, easy, and painless. Izzy’s blood and ichor stained pants suggest it had not gone as expected.

Lydia jumps to her feet from where she’d been filling out reports behind her desk. Before she can reach Izzy, before she can even ask what’s happened, Isabelle is speaking. Her eyes are downcast, arms coming up to wrap around herself. “Can you tie me up?”

“Of course,” Lydia breathes, recognizing the cry for help. She leans in to press a soft kiss to Izzy’s cheek, then to the corner of bright red lips. “Dressed or naked?”

Whatever answer Izzy gives will provide a hint about what she needs tonight. Izzy is most often entirely comfortable with nudity, whether it’s sexual or not. However, she’s too on edge to allow herself to be that vulnerable, she prefers to stay clothed.

Izzy hesitates. “Underwear?”

“Put your gear in the basket and kneel by the bed.”

“Yes mistress.”

While Izzy undresses, Lydia moves to her dresser to shift through her ropes. Red always looks stunning on Isabelle, but after seeing her covered in blood, Lydia decides to avoid it for now. She pulls out a gold rope and a black rope and joins Izzy, carefully studying her girlfriend.

Izzy is kneeling in perfect form, dressed only in a lacy blue bra and matching panties, both of which cling to her frame and leave miles of skin on display. She’s temptation incarnate, she always is, but Lydia can’t focus on that when it’s clear just how tense Isabelle is in every sharp line of her body. Her face is scrunched with worry, the makeup around her eyes slightly smudged, strands of dark hair having escaped her intricately woven braid to frame her face. She’s uninjured so Lydia’s first priority is getting Izzy to a better headspace.

After a moment of consideration, Lydia begins unraveling the black rope. “On your feet, arms out.”

Izzy obeys without hesitation, keeping her eyes downcast and her body tightly coiled. Lydia carefully begins winding black rope across Izzy’s chest and shoulders, looping it around her back.

Lydia works in silence, letting her fingers trail over soft skin and dark runes and the occasional ridged scar lines. She makes a pentagram harness over Izzy’s chest, framing her angelic rune, in black rope, before connecting it to loop around her upper arms. Izzy doesn’t make a noise, but gradually her body begins to relax, her face going smooth. She’d told Lydia once that she loved bondage because of the support it gave her, the promise of being cared for, the feeling of ropes grounding her.

By the time Lydia is wrapping the rope around her thighs, Izzy’s eyes have fallen shut. Lydia is once again amazed at the affect the shibari has on her girlfriend. Lydia has had subs before, but they’ve never dropped so quickly or as easily as Isabelle does.

As she finally moves on to the accenting color, framing Izzy in black and gold, Lydia can’t help but reflect on how far they’ve come. When they’d met, she’d never imagined Isabelle to be someone who enjoyed giving up any amount of control. Isabelle had fought her tooth-and-nail, had opposed any voice of authority. She’s still fiery and independent and unconcerned about following unjust laws- and Lydia loves her for it.

But there’s something special about seeing Izzy like this, vulnerable and trusting and obedient. Only for Lydia’s eyes. She pauses where she’s fastening gold rope and leans in to press a kiss to Isabelle’s shoulder, too overcome to restrain herself. The only reaction Izzy gives is a slight uptick of her lips.

Lydia goes back to the ropes, securing the last bit of gold in place and stepping back to admire her work. The gold and black make Izzy’s runes stand out and compliment her dark hair, the ropes framing her lithe muscles and soft curves. The best part of it, in Lydia’s opinion, is seeing the way Isabelle’s entire demeanor has shifted, the way her stress has melted away.

“How do you feel?”

Izzy’s eyes crack open, hazy with subspace. “What?”

“I asked how you feel.”

Isabelle swallows, blinking slowly. “Better. Thank you mistress.”

“Sit on the edge of the bed. I’m going to take off your makeup and fix your hair.”

Lydia retrieves her own makeup remover and a comb before joining Isabelle on the bed. She wipes off Izzy’s smudged makeup in soft, sure strokes of the makeup wipe, until Izzy’s face is laid as bare as her soul. Then she adjusts so Izzy is between her legs, Izzy’s back to her chest, so she can redo the braid. She takes her time, running her fingers through Izzy’s soft locks before styling them. If it were up to her, she would leave Isabelle’s hair down, but Izzy has an early morning patrol and she’ll want it up. Lydia is the same way with her own hair, keeping it in careful braids so it’s out of the way on hunts.

When she ties off the braid, Lydia runs her hands down Izzy’s arms, “Do you want to keep the ropes on?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Okay.”

Lydia adjusts her so she’s laying on her back, where the rope won’t dig into her skin- of course she’ll still have to check it in a little while- before getting off the bed. Isabelle lets out an uncharacteristic sound that borders on a whine.

“I’ll be right back,” Lydia assures her, taking off her own T-shirt and jeans and turning off the lights before returning to the bed. Izzy curls into her, nuzzling her head into Lydia’s neck. Lydia holds her tightly, glad to give Izzy any comfort she has to offer. Raziel knows she deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the first time I've written femslash!  
> Most of my original work is f/f but I've never written it for fanfic- until now! I do plan to write more.


End file.
